Evaluation tools are used to gather and record productivity and quality statistics for a business or other organization. Analysis of such information allows inefficiencies and other problems of the business to be identified and corrected. In this way, business performance is maximized.
Traditionally, evaluation tools are implemented on stand-alone systems that are unable to effectively communicate with other resources in a network environment. Other problems include the use of predefined organizational structures that cannot be modified to match the organizational structure of a business. In addition, privileges, evaluations, and reports are generally hard-coded for each evaluation tool. Such customization leads to high implementation and administration cost.